Piedad Sanguinaria
by creativo
Summary: Maria Tudor y Ana Bolena se odiaban intensamente sus contrapartes la Reina Arcoíris y la Gata de los Canales odiaban aún más a la mujer que ordeno sus muertes y por suerte o por desgracia el yo alterno de Cersei la Loca se llama Jane Seymour
1. Arry de Gales

**Purgatorio en el 400 D.A**

Cuando una niña furiosa trato de obtener venganza por el asesinato de su padre recibió un entrenamiento muy intenso en sigilo camuflaje y ataque pero al final ni siquiera una asesina sin rostro seria rival para la reina loca y eso dejaría su lista incompleta su vida acabada y a gente inocente quemada viva

Arya: Cersei se escapo y uno de sus secuaces logro matarme quiero venganza

Guardia: Es dificil ¿no queres ver a tu madre primero?

Arya: Crei que iba a estar en el paraiso

Guardia: Lo que le hizo a Jon evito que entrase

Arya: Entonces voy a esperar a que el decida si la perdona

Guardia: Este viaje es algo distinto al que te ofrecí la ultima vez

Arya: ¿Porque no tengo enemigos?

Guardia: No tu compañera es enemiga de tu otro yo

Arya: ¿Entonces porque viene?

Guardia: Necesitas pacificarte un poco asi que te voy a enviar a una amiga de Sansa para que te ayude

Arya: Genial una soñadora inocente justo lo que necesitaba

Guardia: No es una politica nata igual que su otro yo y quiere venganza mas que voz si eso es posible

Aunque el morir fue algo molesto para la acolita la idea de venganza sonaba muy buena aun cuando debía recurrir a alguien que era un problema de dos formas distintas la primera el hecho de que para lograrlo tendria que hacer equipo con una mujer que si bien era de su generación era muy similar a su hermana para su gusto y la segunda que aun cuando pudiese hacer equipo con ella antes de salir cuando llegasen tendrian en contra su punto de llegada lo que le daria al objetivo tiempo de huir


	2. Viuda Rosa

**Purgatorio en el 375 D.A**

Aunque una niña que creció para la diplomacia política o una mezcla de las dos cosas difícilmente se ponga el hecho de haber sido quemada viva le daria deseos de obtener venganza algo que aumento con el hecho de que su padre y hermano pasasen por lo mismo y a pesar de que trataron de convencerla de cambiar de idea al no poder lograrlo le pusieron un reto muy difícil esperando que lo rechazase y se sorprendieron cuando no solo lo acepto sino que se entusiasmo en hacerlo

Guardia: En general fuiste buena persona pero como una politica nata hiciste cosas malas asique tenes que estar cien años aca

Margaery: ¿A partir de ahora?

Guardia: No desde que moriste lo bueno es que ya solo te falta un cuarto de eso

Margaery: Ya que no soy perfecta la venganza es algo posible

Guardia: Eso es lo malo tu hermano queria verte como esposa de Robert y para obtenerla vas a tener que descubrir como seria

Margaery: Suena molesto pero puedo lidiar con eso

Guardia: Imaginate una situación en la que Jaehaerys Targaryen fuese parecido a su abuelo Aerys

Margaery: Nunca escuhce ese nombre

Guardia: Interesante estaba escondido a plena vista

Margaery: Buen intento pero si fuese cierto alguien lo descubriria y no paso eso

Guardia: Eso es porque Jon Nieve pasa desapercibido para quienes fueron leales a su padre

Margaery: Cierto pero decime como puedo lograr mi proppsito

Guardia: Tenes que hacer un viaje para ayudar a tu otro yo a hacer las paces con una chica que la odia

Margaery: ¿Alguna otra sorpresa?

Guardia: Si la forma en que vas a reconocer a tu compañera es que se parece mas a su tia que a ella misma

Margaery: Y lo siguiente que vas a decirme es que esa tia es la madre del amor de mi vida

Guardia: ¿Como adivinaste?

Margaery: Ay no es cierto y yo estaba siendo ironica

Despues de ver a quien molesto la rosa romantica se sintio algo mal porque penso que la estaban castigando con repetir su antigua vida con todo y hermano que se enamora en el baño pero resulto que ademas de eso tendría que aplicar su lado familiar para que su compañera de equipo la aceptase porque si bien era de su generación era la hermana equivocada y lo que le habia dicho a su amiga que mejorase con esta eran los puntos fuertes causando un gran problema que les costaría mucho arreglar y a su objetivo tiempo de huir


	3. Mary Caracaballo

**Hatfield en el 1533 D.C**

La princesa basatarda estaba enojada por su nueva situación pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo para arreglar su problema se sintio bastante frustrada porque su loba madrina por llamarala de alguna manera la queria enviar hacia un objetivo distinto y lo mas insolito es que usaria su lado familiar para lograrlo aunque en el proceso frustase a su mentor español y los planes que tenia para usarla como una titere

Mary: No veo cual es tu problema

Arya: Estas atacando a la persona equivocada

Mary: Ya que sabes tanto ¿Como te sentiriras en mi situación?

Arya: Veamos mi padre deja a mi madre por Ashara es cierto que me molestaria un poco pero la vida en general seria mejor

Mary: Suena a que no la quisieras

Arya: Mas bienes que soy tan buena hermana que hago el esfuerzo por Jon

Mary: Me perdi no entiendo que tiene que ver eso

Arya: ¿Como trata tu madre a Harry? o Flitz no se como lo lllamas

Mary: Bueno esta bien te doy medio punto Harry no se merece ese desprecio pero no resolviste mi problema

Arya: Imagínate que reacción tendría si fueses luterana y vas a entender ademas Anne no es tan mala no si coincide con lo que creo

Mary: Me parece que si no hago el esfuerzo vas a darme otro sermon pero si no pasa tu prueba sigo el plan original

Arya: Asi me gusta la prueba es que te va a dar algo con un nombre que para voz no tiene sentido pero para mi significa que tenia razón


	4. Escandalo de la Cristiandad

**Hever en el 1528 D.C**

La nueva marquesa estaba tratando de que su nueva hijastra la aceptase pero cuando estaba a punto de resignarse a tener que hacerle la guerra en vez de eso debido a lo mucho que la chica queria a su madre su rosa madrina por llamarala de alguna manera le dio una guia para evitarlo y convertirla en una compañera de equipo contra un objetivo distinto que pretendía remplazar a una matando a los hermanos de la otra volviendo su unión familiar mas fuerte que antes gracias a eso

Margaery: Tratar de casarte con tu novio suena genial pero cuando es un rey y padre puede ser un gran problema porque te van a acusar de varias cosas

Anne: No es tan asi yo no quiero a esa niña de enemiga

Margaery: No creo que eso dependa de voz

Anne: Si mi padre y tio quieren aprovechar la política pero no es lo que yo quiero

Margaery: ¿Que es lo que voz quedrias?

Anne: Una familia feliz pero me conformo con pacifica

Margaery: En ese caso la politica es tu enemiga y tenes que torcerla un poco

Anne: Voy derrotada por mas que aprendi bastante de el no estoy lista par enfentar al _hombre de piedra _y si así lo llaman

Margaery: Sola capaz que no pero con mi ayuda puede que si

Anne: Suena a que supieses cosas que yo no

Margaery: Depende si hablas de politica no si hablas de familia si

Anne: Lastima que como estan las cosas no puedo ganar una sin la otra

Margaery: Entonces es una suerte que tengas a la aprendiza de la _reina de las espinas _por ayudante

Anne: Bueno podes intentar si queres pero Mary me odia y hay muy poco que pueda cambiar eso

Margaery: es cierto pero lo que necsitas es regalarle un caballo y llamarlo Nymeria

Anne ¿Porque un caballo?

Margaery: Cierto lo ideal seria un lobo pero es demasiado peligroso

Anne: Si te hace feliz proba


End file.
